1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a touch electronic device, and more particularly, to a method for processing abnormally-inputting touch signal and an electronic device using the method.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the progress of touch technology, human has growing dependence on electronic devices, and the touch screen is also gradually replacing the traditional screen to become the input and output tools for the electronic devices. Electronic devices on the current market, many of them use touch panel for manipulation. Many consumer electronic products, in order to comply with the demand of users on delicate appearance, also have used the touch panel to save the space of the physical keys.
However, in the use of electronic devices with touch screen, users tend to inadvertently mis-touch the touch panel of electronic device, which leads to inputting wrong touch signal. For example, when the user applies an excessive force onto the touch panel, the touch panel may abnormally move or shake to result in inputting wrong touch signal by the user. As a result, during inputting touch signals, it often fails to get accurate input result and facilitate the operation implementation of the electronic device.